masterfox3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Masterfox3000's seen movies
"The screen is a magic medium. It has such power that it can retain interest as it conveys emotions and moods that no other art form can hope to tackle." '- Stanley Kubrick' Top Ten Movies 1. The Holy Mountain (1973) by Alejandro Jodorowsky 2. Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) by Robert Zemeckis 3. Stalker (1979) by Andrey Tarkovskiy 4. Daft Punk's Electroma (2006) by Thomas Bangalter and Guy-Manuel de Homem-Cristo 5. Survive Style 5+ (2004) by Gen Sekiguchi 6. Redline (2009) by Takeshi Koike 7. Full Metal Jacket (1987) by Stanley Kubrick 8. Persepolis (2007) by Vincent Paronnaud and Marjane Satripi 9. Braindead (1992) by Peter Jackson 10. Wild Zero (2000) by Tetsuro Takeuchi 0-9 17 Again (2009) 28 Days Later... (2002) 30 Days of Night (2007) 50 First Dates (2004) 300 (2006) 2001: A Space Odyssey A A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) Akira (1988) Alice in Wonderland (2010) Alien (1979) Aliens (1986) Alien 3 (1992) Alien vs. Predator (2004) Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) American History X (1998) American Psycho (2000) American Movie (1999) Amon: Apocalypse of Devilman (2000) Animal Farm (1954) Arashi no Yoru Ni (2005) Army of Darkness (1992) Avatar (2009) Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) B Baby Geniuses (1999) Baby Police (2003) Back to the Future (1985) Back to the Future Part II (1989) Back to the Future Part III (1990) Baraka (1992) Batman (1989) Batman Returns (1992) Batman Forever (1995) Batman & Robin (1997) Batman Begins (2005) (Batman) The Dark Knight (2008) Battle Royale (2000) Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (1996) Best Worst Movie (2009) Bigger, Stronger, Faster* (2008) Blade Runner (1982) Blade: Trinity (2004) Braindead (1992) Brazil (1985) Burma VJ (2009) C Cats Don't Dance (1997) Cast Away (2000) Con Air (1997) Coraline (2009) Charlie's Angels (2000) Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) Chromartie High: The Movie (2005) Clearks (1994) Clockwork Orange (1971) Cloverfield (2008) Cropsey (2009) Cube (1997) Cube²: Hypercube (2002) cyberbu//y (2011) D Daddy Day Care (2003) Daddy Day Camp (2007) Daft Punk's Electroma (2007) Dawn of the Dead (1978) Dawn of the Dead (2004) Devilman: The birth (1987) Devilman: The Demon Bird (1990) Digimon: Digital Monsters (2000) Don't Be A Menace To South Central While Drinking Your Juice In The Hood (1996) Dogma (1999) Dogtown and Z-Boy (2001) DooM (2005) Double Team (1997) Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (1964) Dracula (1931) Dracula (1992) Dreams (1990) Drunken Master (1978) Drunken Master II (1994) Dude, Where's My Car? (2000) E Enter the Void (2009) Eraserhead (1977) E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) Evil Dead (1981) Evil Dead II (1987) Evolution (2001) Exit Through The Gift Shop (2010) F Falling Down (1993) Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998) Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Full Metal Jacket (1987) Funky Forest: The First Contact (2005) G Genius Party Beyond (2008) George of the Jungle (1997) George of the Jungle 2 (2002) Ghosts of Mars (2001) Godzilla (1998) Golgo 13: The Professional (1983) Goofy Movie (1995) Good Burger (1997) Gran Torino (2008) Gremlins (1984) Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) Grindhouse (2007) Gulp (2011) H Halloween (1978) Halloween (2007) Halloween II (1981) Halloween II (2009) Halloween: Resurrection (2002) Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) Happy Feet (2006) Heavy Metal (1981) Helvetica (2007) Hobo With A Shotgun (2011) Holes (2003) Home Alone (1990) Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) Hot Fuzz (2007) How to Die in Oregon (2011) How to Train Your Dragon (2010) I I Am Legend (2007) Idiocracy (2006) Independence Day (1996) Inception (2010) Inspector Gadget (1999) Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem (2003) Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles (1994) Iron Man (2008) Iron Man 2 (2010) J Jackass: The Movie (2002) Jackass Number Two (2006) Jackass 3D (2010) Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001) Jaws (1975) Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) Jumper (2008) Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) Jurrasic Park (1993) Justin Bieber: Never Say Never (2011) K Kick-Ass (2010) Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004) Kung Fu Hustle (2004) L Legally Blonde (2001) Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde (2003) Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) Louis C.K.: Hilarious (2010) M Married to the Eiffel Tower (2008) Matrix (1999) Meet the Fockers (2004) Meet the Parents (2000) Meet The Robinsons (2007) Meet the Spartans (2008) Memories (1995) Men in Black (1997) Men in Black II (2002) Metropolis (2001) Mind Game (2004) Monkeybone (2001) Monster House (2006) Moonwalker (1988) Mortal Kombat (1995) N Night at the Museum (2006) Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) Night Dreams (1981) Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) Night of the Living Dead (1968) Norbit (2007) Nosferatu (1922) Noroi: The Curse (2005) O O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) Objectified (2009) Osmosis Jones (2001) R Rambo (2008) Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985) Ratatouille (2007) REDLINE (2009) Religulous (2008) Resident Evil (2002) Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky (1991) RoboCop (1987) Rocky (1976) P Paprika (2006) Pan's Labyrinth (2006) Persepolis (2007) Pirates of Silicon Valley (1999) Planet of the Apes (1968) Planet of the Apes (2001) Planet Terror (2007) Please Say Something (2009) Pokémon: The First Movie (1998) Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (1999) Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) Pokémon 4Ever (2001) Pokémon Heroes (2002) Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2003) Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2004) Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2005) Predator (1987) Press Start (2007) S Scarface (1983) Scary Movie (2000) Scary Movie 2 (2001) Scary Movie 3 (2003) Scary Movie 4 (2006) Scooby-Doo (2002) Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010) School of Rock (2003) Scream (1996) Scream 2 (1997) Shaun of the Dead (2004) Shutter Island (2010) Signs (2002) Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999) Space Jam (1994) Spider-Man (2002) Spider-Man 2 (2004) Spider-Man 3 (2007) Snakes on a Plane (2006) Starship Troopers (1997) Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (1983) Street Fighter (1994) Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation (1999) Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1994) Stuart Little (1999) Stuart Little 2 (2002) Stuck on You (2003) Summer Wars (2009) Super High Me (2007) Super Mario Bros. (1993) Super Size Me (2004) Surf's Up (2007) Survive Style 5+ (2004) Symbol (2009) T Tangled (2010) Taxi Driver (1976) Team America: World Police (2004) Tekkon Kinkreet (2006) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (1993) TMNT (2007) The 40 Year Old Virgin (2005) The Art of the Steal (2009) The Blues Brothers (1980) The Big Lebowski (1998) The Bridge (2006) The Butterfly Effect (2004) The Cove (2009) The Exorcist (1973) The External World (2010) The Final Fantasy Retrospective (2007) The Game Plan (2007) The Girl Who Leapt Through Time (2006) The Good, the Bad and the Ugly First Blood The Great Happiness Space: Tale of an Osaka Love Thief (2006) The Great Mouse Detective (1986) The Illusionist (2010) - A animated artistic movie about a magician that goes around Paris and UK doing magic tricks for money The Iron Giant (1999) The King of Kong: A Fistful of Quarters (2007) The Last Broadcast (1998) The Happening (2008) The Holy Mountain (1973) The Mummy (1999) The Mummy Returns (2001) The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) The Parent Trap (1998) The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) The Room (2003) The Scorpion King (2002) The Shining (1980) The Simpsons Movie (2007) The Spirit (2008) The Social Network (2010) The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) The Texas Chain Saw Massacre (1974) The Thing (1982) The Transformers: The Movie (1986) Thirteen (2003) This Film is Not Yet Rated (2006) This Is Spinal Tap (1984) Titanic (1997) Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) Tom-Yum-Goong (2005) Transformers (2007) Troll 2 (1988) Tropa De Elite (2007) Tropa De Elite 2 (2010) Tropic Thunder (2008) V Van Helsing (2004) Very Nice, Very Nice (1961) W Wanted (2008) Wayne's World (1992) War of the Worlds (2005) Wild Wild West (1999) Wild Zero (2000) Without a Paddle (2004) X xXx (2002) Y Yellow Submarine (1968)